Akatsuki no Tenshi
by Konen
Summary: A young girl with a rare kekkei genkai is taken from her home land by none other than the Akatsuki, who wish to use her on their quest for power.  What will she do when she realizes they are more human than she ever imagined a group of criminals to be?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of wind howling, thunder growling, and dripping coming from somewhere close by. I tried sitting up but a dull pounding ache barraged my head, so I quickly laid back down. I was trapped in what appeared to be some sort of prison cell. I touched my torso and noticed a bandage was wrapped around it snugly, as if to mend a wound. _Where am I?_ I thought drowsily just before remembering the events of the night before.

"_Mom! Dad!" I screamed from my spot underneath the kitchen table. There had been a raid done by a group of rogue ninja on our village, and everyone was being attacked. My parents had instructed me to hide so as to stay out of sight, but I couldn't just leave them completely. I stared in horror through a large, broken window as they were both beheaded by a man wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds. He was holding a large sword covered in…bandages? Had this been any other occasion, I would have taken the time to examine and analyze more thoroughly, but not now._

_I gasped in horror at the gruesome sight and leaped through the broken window to their blood covered bodies, immediately giving away my presence. The man who had killed them took one look at me and smiled, showing off a bunch of razor sharp teeth. Something about his appearance was strange, almost like he wasn't a human at all, but a shark with arms and legs. He laughed maliciously before he spoke._

"_Look at this pretty little girl. I'm sure Samehada would love to get a taste of-"_

"_Kisame, no. Don't touch her. She's the one we're after." A man clad in the same black and red robe with bright orange hair stepped up, signaling for Kisame to back away. He began walking towards me in an almost menacing fashion._

_I just stared in utter terror, unable to move or barely breathe for a moment. _What do they want with me? _I thought frantically. _Why me?_ I tried to turn around and run away, but my legs felt like lead. It was as if I was in some sort of horrible nightmare. At last I was able to finally take a few steps, but I couldn't get far before he suddenly appeared behind me. I got a closer look at his face and noticed it was covered in piercings. He lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder, and started to run off, but not without my protest. I immediately began to thrash my arms and legs, yelling as I did so, but unfortunately the attempts at salvation were futile. He at last set me down, but before I could even think about running away I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck. The last thing I saw was my village going up in flames, and then nothing._

The thought of my parents' death had brought tears to my eyes, so I stood up and shook my head, trying to clear away those memories. Now was no time to wallow in self pity. I walked up to the bars making up the front of my cell, and noticed, with little surprise, that the door was locked. I pressed my face against the bars to see if I could view anything or anyone, but it was so dark I could barely make out the size of the room the cell was stationed in. I tried calling out for any human that may be in ear range, but no answer. I sighed and sat back down on the little cot that made up the only furnishings besides a small toilet next to a sink. The place reeked of mold and grime.

_Just where am I? What happened? Why was my village attacked? Why was I spared?_ While contemplating these questions, I heard a door not far off open and footsteps making their way closer towards me. I looked up and saw a pair of red eyes come into view. I watched warily as the bearer of the eyes performed some hand signals to unlock the door. As he was opening it I opened my mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but he beat me to the punch.

"You are under the control of the Akatsuki now. I'm here to show you to your room and give you your new attire." His voice was even and void of emotion. He, like the other two men I saw, was wearing that same black and red robe. So this is what the Akatsuki look like.

"Akatsuki?" I inquired, my former questions now long forgotten. "Why am I with the Akatsuki? What do you people want with me?" A hint of hysteria entered my voice towards the end of my sentence and my hands clinched into fists. All I desired was to kill the bastard that murdered my parents.

"It's been rumored that you have a powerful kekkei genkai that could be of great use to us. You will work for us and obey Leader's commands."

What this strange man said was true. The clan I am a part of, the Akita clan, has a special bloodline trait that is said to be one of the most redoubtable in the world. It also only seems to appear in about one out of every one hundred people, and I am one of the lucky ones. With it, we have the ability to inflict pain, comfort, happiness, sadness, or even death upon another simply using our eyes. I, for one, am a rare user of it, due to the fact that it has the potential to cause great damage to the user itself.

Hearing his words sent fiery waves of anger coursing through my veins.

"What? No way! Why the hell do you think I would willingly work with the same group of people who attacked my village and killed my parents? With a group of criminals!"

I was almost shaking with rage now as I glared deeply into his eyes, and I started to stand up, but his next words caught me off guard.

"We didn't." With that I felt a shock go through me and then I fell to my knees. I doubled over and clutched my head, silently screaming in pain; it felt as though someone were taking a hammer and beating my skull repeatedly with all the strength they could muster. Throughout the whole experience, though, I couldn't will myself to look away from his blood red eyes. It was like a magnetic force was keeping our gazes locked. My entire body began to shake. Before I could beg to be spared, I felt myself being pulled under. My vision went black and I passed out.


End file.
